Dusk
by FullMetal Alchemistress
Summary: **AU OOC** Bella and the Cullen's swtch places. Bella reads minds, Emmett trips every three steps, Carlisle's a red neck, Alice isn't high, James is gay, who are Alyssa and Kimberly, why is Jasper cutting his wrists, Esme has cats, and much, much more...
1. Chapter 1

FMA: Okay. So my friend came up with the most amazingerist idea. Here it is. On paper. That I'm typing up. And posting…XD. Please review! We'd like to know your thoughts!

-x-x-x-x-

**If text is in bold, then 'did you say lightswitch' wrote it.  
**If text is normal, then 'FullMetal Alchemistress' wrote it.  
_If text is italicized, then these are someone's thoughts._

This entire story will be in BELLA'S point of view UNLESS NOTED.

I know. This is one of those AU's that you see all the time. Bella's the vampire; the Cullen's are the humans who move into town. WELL! The difference: you'll have to read. I wanna see if you can point out the differences between our story, and all the other AU's similar to this one.

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight…etc. HOWEVER, we DO own Alyssa, Kimberly, Jenny, Kenny, and any other OC.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

**Fridays, I hate those days. Everyone is always happy-go-lucky thinking 'One more hour before the weekend," but for me, it's test day…**

'_**A A C D B…shit I bubbled wrong…'**_** someone was thinking.**

**Ick; I hate tests. It's as if everyone is screaming his or her answers to me all at once. No wonder I always fail tests. Still, if you think tests are bad, hearing people's plans for the weekend are worse. You get those cheap whores who think about who they want to sleep with on the weekend; then on Monday, I have to hear about the weird and erotic sexual practices. Yes, I hate Fridays. However, today…today is weird…everyone is thinking the same thing.**

'_Let's see…now if Mike were to…'_ I glanced over at Kimberly and shook my head in disgust. _'Have you seen the new kids yet?'_ she thought.

I shook my head again. Everyone had been talking about these five new kids all day, but no one had seen them yet.

'_I think they may be coming tomorrow…'_ Kimberly thought. I nodded and Kimberly returned to her plans on tricking Mike into doing something.

I filled out my bubble sheet as the teacher started to grade tests. It was easy when _he_ had the correct answers in mind. I had been cheating on tests for a while. I mean, once you have gone through similar curriculums a dozen times before, you don't want to think about it.

I turned my test in and returned to my desk. Both Alyssa and Kimberly had finished with their tests. I tried to listen in to their thoughts, but all I got was Alyssa's iPod – Evanescence.

I placed my head on the black lab table. Unable to sleep, I hummed silently to myself – too quiet for any human to hear.

As soon as the bell rang Alyssa, Kimberly, and I were out of our seats and walking gracefully to my black Volvo.

Alyssa and Kimberly were still planning something. I had known them since we had created a coven with Kenny and Jenny, our 'parents', many decades ago.

**Alyssa and Kimberly were perhaps the weirdest girls on this planet. They were twins, fraternal of course. Still, those two couldn't have been any closer. They had this 'twin telepathy' thing that I couldn't hack into. No one could ever decipher either of their thoughts. When they would actually speak, more than anyone would like, sometimes only jumbled ideas came out. **It was a rare occasion when a coherent thought came out of either of their mouths.

**For example, the other day, we were sitting in biology, when Alyssa randomly stood up in the middle of class and exclaimed, "My hamster took the spoon!" Aren't sporks delicious?" What was worse was that Kimberly began to nod solemnly. Then, minutes later, the twins broke out in tears.**

**Perhaps this is why the plot that they were forming to prank Mike terrified me so much. Whoever decided to bite those girls was psychotic. It's clear that those girls could easily wreak havoc upon the world if they wished to. For once, I am indeed glad to be on their side.**

"**We need seaweed and lots of toothpaste…"**

"**Oooh, oooh! Don't forget the livers!"**

**Whatever their plan was, I **_**had**_** to stop it before it happened. I knew that this would have some explosive ending. Thank goodness I'm practically indestructible.**

"…_**the new kids…"**_

"_**I heard they are all warty and ugly…."**_

"…_**how could they let witches move here…?"**_

"…_**they are **_**monsters**_**…!"**_

**Could they really be monsters? Could they be like me? Still, no one has seen them yet. So it's most likely just a rumor that is going around. It happens every time new kids come. Everyone is just too close here. It happened when we moved here.**

"_**Look at **_**her**_**! What a skank!"**_

"_**I heard that she's had three husbands and she's only sixteen…"**_

"_**They are cannibals…they keep skeletons of the people they eat in their basement!"**_

"_**Have you seen the twins yet? I heard that they are incestuous lesbians…"**_

**The rumors only got worse from there. It was actually quite funny that, after all the terrible whispers and dirty glares, we became the three most popular girls in the school. Of course, the twins scared all of the people away, but we still couldn't walk through the hall without a few stares from admiring male students, and even some male teachers.**

"BELLA!" Kimberly's loud yell in my over-sensitive ears pulled me away from memory lane.

"Huh, what?" I stuttered. Apparently, she had been calling my name for a while. I looked out the window to see trees of unfamiliar scenery rushing by on either side of my car.

"We're half way to Seattle!" The twins said at once.

"Oh," I muttered, flipping the car around. I didn't always get lost in thought, but my curiosity was acting as a battery. I shook my head at all the thoughts that were running around. There was a small chance that the new students were vampires, like us.

**----------**

It had been a long night. Not even playing the piano could occupy my mind for long.

"Bella! Alyssa! Let's go! You're going to be late!" Jenny called quietly up the stairs.

"What about Kimberly?" Alyssa asked, bouncing lightly down the stairs in front of me. I watched Jenny roll her ocher eyes. I read her mind and had the same reaction.

"She's been in the car since four. Something about 'fresh meat'…?"

"Oh!" Realization flashed across Alyssa's face. "The new students!" She grabbed her books and rushed out the door. I followed, waving to Jenny as I left.

"I drove quickly to Forks High, already knowing we would be the first ones there.

"Oh. Em. Gee!" Kimberly pointed to the silver Volvo. "Park next to it!"

I pulled the car around, smirking, and parked as faw away from the silver car as I could. Kimberly started to pout. She got out and slammed the car door shut with emphasis. I watched as she stormed into the school.

It was silent in the car for a few minutes.

"How much would _could_ a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" Alyssa asked me with no traces of humor on her face.

I ignored her and got out, already ready for the day to end.

-x-x-x-x-

**FMA: Review please! REMEMBER:: This is going to be OOC since they switched places!**


	2. Chapter 2

FMA: Here we go. Installment TWO.

-x-x-x-x-

**If text is in bold, then 'did you say lightswitch' wrote it.  
**If text is normal, then 'FullMetal Alchemistress' wrote it.  
_If text is italicized, then these are someone's thoughts._

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight…etc. HOWEVER, we DO own Alyssa, Kimberly, Jenny, Kenny, and any other OC.

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2

**That day was the worst day I had ever had. Kimberly wouldn't talk to me, or even glance in my direction. All of her thoughts she shared with Alyssa, so it was impossible for me to read either of their minds. Alyssa was acting weird too. She was still her hyperactive, bouncy self, but when a guy would look at her, she gave them a death glare, and I swear I saw her try to bite one. However, probably the worst part was that everyone was thinking solely about the new kids.**

"_**Whoa…they're almost as good looking as Bella, Alyssa, and Kimberly…"**_

"_**(Giggle)…the big one is such a klutz! (Giggle)"**_

"_**Holy cow…the younger guy is so cute!"**_

**It wasn't just the girls thinking about the new students either. I had to pull my mind away from those certain few males were envisioning themselves in the arms of the guys. Nevertheless, I had yet to see these new kids.**

**----------**

**I was walking to lunch from my last class. The rain that was constantly falling in Forks ran down my face. I wished that I could've stayed in my last class just to hide from the psychotic twins. That was when an excited Alyssa popped into my head. **

"**BELLA! Come FAST!"**

**I took off running towards the cafeteria, human speed. Within seconds, I burst into the cafeteria and ran right into the arms of an angel. Alyssa, bouncing in the background, was talking animatedly to a short girl with dark hair who was practically twitching as well. **

**Kimberly, who seemed to still be angry about the early morning event, was circling one of the two older males. He had blonde hair, and was standing relatively close to the one talking to Alyssa. She started to laugh uncontrollably, creeping him out a little.**

**However, none of this mattered to me. I was face to face with an angel. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, and that's saying a lot since I'm a vampire. I could practically feel the blood flowing in his body, and his fast pulse was screaming that he was human.**

**His deep emerald green eyes stayed locked with mine, and it felt like I could see right to his soul. I hardly saw his other features, his eyes were enough to cause my cold, dead heart to flutter, and I swear it managed to squeeze out a few panicked heart beats.**

**All of a sudden, his gorgeous eyes widened and I stopped breathing. He spun aro8nd and fled from the cafeteria. I had no idea what was going on until Alyssa popped up beside me and rubbed her arms as if she were cold. Of course, that movement was unnecessary because I had already read her mind. I had dropped my cover. I let a human touch my cold, hard body.**

**----------**

I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Burning a hole straight to my core.

"_She scared Edward…"_ So that's what his name was. Edward. I haven't heard that name in decades. A very old name indeed.

"Aw…the hot guy left…"

"I got a pickle, I got a pickle…" Kimberly tried to take my mind off the incident, but it wasn't that easy. I left the cafeteria swiftly and sat on the curb, letting the rain soak through my clothes and hair.

I looked around the parking lot in front of me and spotted the beautiful bronze haired boy sitting in the silver Volvo, his eyes shut and his head leaning against the headrest. I was being torn into thirds. A piece of me wanted to go to him, another piece wanted to run to the other end of the earth and not come back. However, that last piece wanted to drink him dry. The burning sensation in the back of her throat seemed strongest when she was near him.

I _could_ run. I could go up to the coven in Denali. I could stay there for a while, or at least until we moved when the twins graduated.

No. Who was he, an insignificant human boy, to run me away from my home? I would stay. This has been my home for nearly eight months. This has been _his_ home fore what, two days at the most. If anyone were to leave, it should be _him_.

I stood up, still looking at his car. However, he was no longer in it. I looked around and saw everyone walking to their classes.

I picked up my books and glided to calculus. I walked in and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. There he stood, in the middle of the rest of his family. I sat down in my seat next to Kimberly as she and Alyssa waved at the short black haired girl frantically.

She twitched slightly and waved back with a big grin and more enthusiasm than Kimberly and Alyssa.

-x-x-x-x-

**Sorry this one is shorter. I wanted to leave a small cliffy. Reviews make the world go 'round!**


	3. Chapter 3

FMA: Yes. So. It's just me and one other friend writing this (someone sounded confused in a review I think…) Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I got a little side tracked with other things. I have loads of free time…ha…sure I do…

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight…etc. HOWEVER, we DO own Alyssa, Kimberly, Jenny, Kenny, and any other OC.

FMA: I was NOT the idiot who said that the rain froze on her face…DON'T FLAME ME!

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3

The frantic movement the twins created distracted the big one. He turned to walk over to where we were sitting, seemingly entranced by our inhuman beauty. However, he took no more than three steps towards us when he tripped over a backpack. He went sprawling across the floor.

"Emmett!" The rather skinny blond yelled.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa muttered kneeling beside him. No one had seen her move because it was so swift. She leaned down to help him up, but came face-to-face with the rather overly protective blonde-haired person.

"I was just going to help your brother up," Alyssa was being calm and quiet, not like her usual self at all.

"Keep your grubby hands off my boyfriend, you dirty slut!" The girl began to yell at Alyssa, who's hidden anger I could feel rising. Clearly I wasn't the only one; Kimberly was beside Alyssa with her hand on her shoulder.

**(A/N: Sure…that's where m–cough- her hand was…jk)**

_Let's go home,_ Kimberly's voice echoed through my head. Alyssa shook Kimberly's hand off her shoulder, much like a dog would shake water from its coat, and gracefully swept over to her desk to pick up her books. The teacher walked into the classroom and glanced over at the three of us about to exit the classroom.

"What are you three doing?" he asked eyeing us as if we were pieces of meat—especially Alyssa. It wasn't as if her outfit was anymore skanky than usual. She was wearing a rather fitting shirt and a pair of jeans. Still, the way our teacher was looking at us terrified me. Kimberly looked at me, asking what he was thinking. I just bit my lip and shook my head, too disgusted by his thoughts to speak them aloud.

"Sire, I'm not feeling too well today, and I think Kimberly may have caught my bug. Bella was going to run us home." Her voice was hardly louder than a whisper, causing the foul images in his head to increase immensely. He leaned toward her slightly, acting as though he was just a concerned teacher. He rested his hand on her shoulder, but quickly pulled it away when his hand made contact with her icy flesh, which only added to her charade.

"Would you like us to come early tomorrow to catch up on our work?" I asked sweetly, trying to change the subject.

"Yes!" he said too quickly. He fought to gain control over his emotions. "I would hate for you hard working girls to fall behind in such a fast paced class. Just make sure you sign out before you leave."

The three of us swiftly turned on our heals and exited the room, all eyes on us. Kimberly rushed over to the office to sign us out, because since she was 18, she was allowed. I was only 17, or that's how I appeared. Alyssa wasn't allowed to sign us out. Not since the incident a few years back at another school.

I led Alyssa over to a bench and sat her down. She looked up at me and silently asked what happened.

"We've got to keep an eye on that teacher…"

_What about the new students? Why would she call her _brother_ her boyfriend? What's up with all of them being so…weird…?_

"From what I've gathered, a few of them are adopted, while a few of them are long distance relatives of their mother's. Therefore, that would make it legal, I guess. Jasper Hale, the scrawny blond boy, and Alice Cullen, the hyperactive munchkin, are dating. Emmett Cullen, the clumsy guy, and Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin and slutty blond, are dating." I smirked as I pointed out Alyssa's crush. "So, what are you going to do about your crush?"

_Forget about it, I'm not going to screw around with incest…_

I laughed. "Yeah, what about the teacher?"

_Hm…I might mess with his head some…but don't worry, I'll keep it legal…_

I laughed again. Probably our favorite past time was to mess with teachers who were obsessed with us physically. New students were the best to scare.

Footsteps sounded behind me and I spun around to see who it was when I couldn't hear any of their thoughts. I assumed it was Kimberly trying to be loud, but it turned out to be him. The one called Edward.

Gorgeous and godly. My own personally hell, calling my name, beckoning me to give over to my senses. He looked up from the ground and froze. I stiffened. His sudden increase in heartbeat made it that much harder to control myself.

"She doesn't hate you, relax" Kimberly said in a chipper voice. "You just freak her out." She glared at me and mumbled, "Which is _not_ her job…" I rolled my eyes and turned on my heals.

Voices reached my mind from their conversation. Alyssa was trying to convince him that, and I quote 'goldfish really _are_ rodents!' and Kimberly, whom was still quite angry at me, just stared at the other two and occasionally murmured snippets of her thoughts. Something was bothering her again, and I knew what. However, her thoughts were quite colorful and I had no idea that her vocabulary was that extensive.

Alyssa, however, was the one who had the big mouth. I was worried about that right now. She would often blow our cover. She would become so absorbed in the conversation and forget who she was; who they were. This happened forty-seven times, in the last decade or two, and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Yeah, I haven't met and Edward in, oh, around 50 years…" I spun around, about 200 yards away, and ran to where Alyssa was ruining our lives. Kimberly, who hated forks—'there aren't _any_ people!'—smirked at Alyssa's simple-mindedness.

I chuckled nervously. "My older sister, what a riot," I lied. The twins were actually only 16 in aged-appearances, but they had insisted they be enrolled as 18 year olds in the 11th grade. Their logic was outrageous. "Yeah, she never quite received the ability to tell time." I gave her a quick glare, making sure no one else saw.

_What did I do wrong? _Alyssa whined in my head. The rain started to dance from the sky again. Glassy streaks decorated her face, reflecting any shimmer of light that fell upon her face. The rain had frozen on her skin, and it didn't go unnoticed.

**(FMA: did you say light switch wrote this part NOT ME!)**

I tried to listen to his thoughts to determine what he was inferring. Nothing. Either he could somehow shut me out, or there was nothing going on upstairs. I doubted the latter of the two. I knew he knew. His emerald eyes were transfixed to the clear streams of water on her face.

"I…the…water…ice…how…?" he couldn't form a simple sentence. He knew. He'd tell others. We'd tell others. We'd have to leave. On the other hand, we could kill him. Was it worth the waste of an innocent life? But he knew. He was a threat. He wasn't innocent.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him to our car with the twins trailing behind me. Kimberly just shook her head at Alyssa when she opened her mouth to speak. I shoved the angel into the back seat, and Alyssa and Kimberly slid into the car on either side of him. With a fluid movement, I was behind the wheel and the car was started.

-x-x-x-x-

FMA: I DIDN'T WRITE THAT PART! I DIDN'T I DIDN'T I DIDN'T!! (I think you got my point…)

dysls: Hi everyone! Did you say light switch here wants a poll! You see, we are both very proud of our characters, which we have created, and we often argue about whose character is better—

FMA: We do??

dysls: —So send us a review or PM about your favorite character. (The twins are NOT a set, vote for one or the other, not both).

FMA: (I'm typing up a note that dysls told me to put at the end of this chapter) So I changed something. She wrote "DON'T vote for any of the character's from Twilight. I swear if I see a Bella in there, I'll strangle myself." . So that means, vote for the TWINS ONLY. Who do you like better? Kimberly or Alyssa?

We will have a new poll every five chapters or so.


	4. Chapter 4

FMA: Okay. Here are the poll results:  
Alyssa: (2 votes)

Kimberly: (0 votes)

Undecided: (1 vote)

I feel so love TT.TT

Oh well. We'll have another poll soon enough…

-x-x-x-x-

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight (or Rurouni Kenshin dolls XD)

-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4

It was silent in the car; a vacuum that absorbed the tiniest of sounds. Edward was sitting completely still and, if not for his panicked heartbeats, I'd assume that he was dead. However, I was growing quite concerned over his current condition. His heart sounded as though it was about to burst. Kimberly and Alyssa were clearly having a conversation. Alyssa's piercing laughter cut through the air like the dull plastic knife that Kimberly had been envisioning for the last ten minutes. Kimberly leaned over and deeply inhaled the scent on Edwards shoulder.

"Could you two leave him alone, please?"

_Aw,_ Kimberly whined. _I was just playing around!_

_Come on Bells, _Alyssa snapped in false anger. _Let us have our fun…_

"You two don't need to have fun twenty-four-seven. And _don't _call me Bells."

Edward was thoroughly confused. Our conversation had partly taken place in my head.

The car had come to a stop outside a plain white mansion, which sat just outside Forks. It was plain, white with pale blue shutters. Nothing more. The lumps of green bushes lined the front of the house, while large, full oak tress dominated the side yards. I got out and waited for the twins to exit so I could get to Edward. I held my hand out and helped him out of the small, cramped car.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Me helping you out of the car?" Edward asked as soon as he was out.

"You are surprisingly calm for someone who was just kidnapped from school, thrown into a car with two psychotic va-girls, and then taken to a house in the middle of the woods." I realized my hand lingered in his. I allowed myself to touch him again. I quickly pulled my hand away and turned toward the house, leading him in. Shutting the door behind us, I called for the rest of my family.

"Kenny! Jenny!"

I watched Edward's eyes scanned the house. Although it was quite plain looking, contrary to the plain Victorian style house on the outside, it was detailed inside. The wood walls were covered with hand carved designs of small creatures, yet grand creatures were carved on the doors. The entryway opened up to a large, open room filled with squishy couches, and to Edward's excitement, a grand piano in the far corner. The ivory keys glinted in the artificial lights pouring from the skylights above it.

Kimberly and Alyssa bounced down the stairs and dove for the only love seat. Alyssa laid on her stomach, a book below her, while Kimberly laid next to her, her back on the seat and her legs hanging over the backrest, her head hanging over the edge, upside-down. She was singing, in a lovely voice, a song in Japanese.

I was sitting, normally, in a white leather couch across from them. I was puzzled as to why he seemed to be immune to my powers. His eyes were locked with the piano still.

"You are welcome to have a seat," I waved a hand to the remaining portion of the couch next to me. He didn't seem to hear me. "Or you can have a seat at the piano." I said thoughtfully. His gaze jumped towards me, and he adopted a questioning look on his face. "Go ahead. Play something."

Alyssa jumped up at this, terrified. She had spent eight small hours the day before slaving over the piano, perfecting it. Making sure it was completely in tune, and polishing every inch of it.

"You hurt my piano," Alyssa snarled threateningly, "and I'll make your death slow and overly painful!" Alyssa's plans were gruesome and the ways she thought to torture him had nothing to do with her power. **(DYSLS: We'll get to their powers later)**

Edward walked over to the piano and started to play a smooth melody that he knew well. That made Alyssa relax. I stared in awe at this angel. As his song drifted to a close, a small applause filled the room. I turned to see Jenny and Kenny standing next to our nineteen-year-old brother, Christopher. Christopher walked silently over to the couch and playfully pushed Kimberly off the couch, taking her seat. She picked herself up off the floor and sat down on top of Alyssa and Christopher. Alyssa didn't notice. I would never understand why he preferred them to everyone else.

Our littlest brother, Alexander, wasn't particularly attached to anyone. He appeared to be around eight years old. Alexander had joined the twins' coven forty-two years before me. He was a cute child, filled with life and bubbling joy. **(FMA: Holy shit…was all this corny descriptive junk necessary? My fingers are BLEEDING, DYSLS!! Lol. Jk) **Alyssa, being a bored teenager, had decided to pretend to be a student teacher for a second grade class at our local elementary school back when we lived elsewhere. That was probably the same time Kimberly decided to pretend to be a therapist intern….Alexander was picked on relentlessly in the class for being so small and he was very behind in the class. Alyssa, usually hyperactive, bouncy, and coincidentally ignorant, noticed the change in the boy immediately. The usually perky, outspoken child became quiet, jumpy, and had a fearful look to his eyes.

One day after school, while Alyssa was grading papers, he had been shot. Jenny had told me that she came flying into the house and changed him. She was so close to being too late. The vivid memories of that in Jenny's mind were hard to see at first, but then you get used to it.

My reminiscing had distracted me from the current situation.

"Bella," Jenny said politely. "Why don't you introduce us to your friend." Her motherly voice was an act. She wasn't really our mother, though that's how Kimberly and Christopher saw her as. I would never. Jenny was the latest addition to our family. Only a decade or so after Kenny. I could treat her as a mother, but she would only be a motherly figure—never my mother.

"This is Edward," I said quietly, gesturing with my hands. "Edward, this is Christopher and Alexander, my brothers, Alyssa and Kimberly, my sisters, and Jenny and Kenny, my parents." Edward's emerald orbs followed my gestures carefully.

I noticed Alyssa twitching. _He's _twitch _touching _twitch _my piano _twitch twitch. Rolling my eyes, I moved on.

"You play well," I commented the same time Alyssa did. Alyssa was having a hard time holding back the crude comments bouncing off the hallow walls of her mind. **(FMA: AHAHAHA! XD jk, please don't kill me!!) **

He blushed. I melted. "I'm not great. I've played for a long time, but I'm not great."

_Dude, you have no idea what a 'long time' is…_Alyssa thought. "I've been playing for quite a while, myself," Alyssa said politely. I had to contain my laughter at the huge gap of emotions between what she was thinking and what actually left her mouth.

I saw Edward glance at the other instruments on display around the room. "Who plays these?" He asked quietly, motioning to a shelf of high quality woodwind instruments. **(FMA: DYSLS is a BAND GEEK XD. I'm just a wannabe!)**

"I do—I'm also the pianist. Christopher plays guitar, Jenny plays harp—she's old fashioned. Kenny isn't musical." Alyssa declared proudly. "Oh, and Kimberly is the artist. She did all the woodcarvings.

"You call your parents by their names?" He asked, curiosity strong on his face.

"Yeah, we were all adopted, so we opted to not call them 'mom' and 'dad'. Except me," Kimberly threw her arms around Christopher's neck and grinned. "I call them M Unit and D Unit."

Christopher had an expressionless mask. He simply leaned his face to her ear. Everything he whispered, I heard.

"I know where you have your Sanosuke plushie…" he mumbled. Kimberly pulled her arms back and looked horrified.

"No…" she whispered in shock. He got up and stated to walk out of the room. "Chrissy!" he turned around and Kimberly held her hand up to her face, pinky and thumb extended. I rolled my eyes when she mouthed the words 'call me'.

"So what _are_ you people?"

-x-x-x-x-

FMA: Yes! I get to start typing up chapter 5 immediately! GO GRAHAM CRACKERS!!!


	5. Chapter 5

What's up everybody?!

So, summer is here and alas! It is my last summer as a high schooler! Despite a D in English 11, I have been promoted to the 12th grade.

-clears throat-

'**10!!**

Okay, now on to business. Summer is here and other than work, the dentist, Elite Dance Team Try-outs, getting blood work done, and AP Art and English homework, I'm going to be bored this summer. And since a lot of my stories haven't been updated in months, I've got a lot of ideas for most of them, I just don't know which one to update first. Or which one still has readers.

Your choices are:

The Female Dog Demon (InuYasha)  
A New Life Elsewhere (InuYasha AU)  
Missing (Maximum Ride)  
Tourniquet (Twilight/Supernatural Crossover)  
Sacrifiction  
Dusk  
Mana  
Cardinal Points  
FullMetal Alchemist and the Spirit Detective  
The Roll of Two  
Publish "Fiorei" a Winx Club fic  
Publish "Tsubasa" a FFVII fic  
Publish "Do Good" a YGO GX fic

Even though Dusk is on the poll, I PROBABLY won't write more, just re-write it since the original co author is no longer a friend of mine. (After the re-write I'll write more)

(Seeing this just shows me how ADD I can be about writing stories XD)

You have until the end of the weekend ish (probably longer) to vote.

ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ SACRIFICTION!:: I still haven't decided if I'm going to continue or not. If I get enough votes, I will. If not, tough shit. I don't like Twilight much anymore…

So…GO VOTE ON THE POLL LOCATED ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT A STORY TO BE UPDATED!!

DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!  
DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


End file.
